Taye
Taye is one of the main protagonists of Dance Central, Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. In both Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3, she is affiliated with the Flash4wrd Crew alongside her younger sister, Li'l T. Outfits 'Dance Central' Street Chic: She wears a short white tank top under a red and black Letterman jacket. She wears a pair of long black skinny jeans, white socks, red sneakers, and a black belt with a gold buckle that says "Taye". She wears a Seattle Mariners hat and her hair is in a small braid. She also has two gold bracelets on her left wrist and wears a pair of gold hoop earrings. Her fingernails appear to be painted a pinkish red. Summertime: She wears a jade green tank top under a camoflauge jacket with yellow sleeves and a pair of green shorts with "Taye" on the left pant leg in yellow cursive. She wears a pair of black shoes and her hair is made into multiple braids on head. She also wears a black bracelet on her left wrist, a gold ring on her right finger, and a pair of gold dog tags around her neck. Her nails are also painted yellow. 'Dance Central 2' Crew Look (Flash4wrd): Taye is shown wearing a green jcket over a yellow shirt inscribed with a "T". She wears a pair of gray jeans with "Taye" on the left leg in gold sequins, a white belt, and white sneakers. She wears gold hoop earrings and a gold necklace with the word "Taye" on it. Her hair is in the middle of her head in a mohawk with a pink streak. Her nails are also painted green. Street Style Look: She wears a sleevles denim vest over a black tank top, red and back cowboy boots, and ripped white jeans with a black belt with a gold buckle with a "T" on it. She wears four gold bracelets and one pearl bracelet on her left wrist and a gold ring with a green jewel on her left hand. She also wears a gold necklace. Her hair is the same as her Crew Look. Dance Central 3 Retro Fitted (90's): She wears a yellow jacket with purple and white stripes over a black sports bra. She wears a pair black sneakers and a pair of baggy overalls with the front flipped down and covered in buttons that say "As If", and one with the crew logo on her right leg, and individual buttons that spll out "Taye" on her left leg. She also ears a bunch of white bracelets on her right wrist. Her hair is cut into a bob in the back with longer front bangs that appear to be dyed lighter. In this outfit, her nails are painted pink DCI Agent: She wears a open-shoulder purple shirt with a pair of baggy black pants. She also wears open-toed black boots with white flowers. She also wears a blue bracelet and ring on her right hand. Her hair is the same as in DC2. Dance central Spotlight She gave her hair dyed green, wears a cap, her jacket has red, pink and green stripes. Wears black shorts. White shoes. Quotes * How'd you not get caught sneaking around with all that swag. * It's all about you, boo. All. About. You. * And that's how you come correct! *Hey now look at you! Some kinda superstar,huh? Character Creation Taye -- Dance Central’s resident homegirl, with her name emblazoned on her golden earrings and belt buckle -- in tap shoes? It almost happened. Early on, the designers considered putting tap shoes on her feet, “as if her mom made her take lessons.” Another early option: a bulky letterman’s jacket. “I had envisioned her as like a very early high school-aged girl,” explains Perlot. “I drew her with an oversized letterman’s jacket, as if she had borrowed it from her boyfriend.”But as the team polished Taye’s design, the tap shoes were replaced with more urban kicks, and the letterman’s jacket tossed for a tighter garment that seemed to better fit the character’s personality. “She’s got her own style, and is very much her own person,” says Perlot, although when it came to her sound, Senior Writer Hellen McWilliams heard a familiar voice: Missy Elliot. “I actually really wanted her to have this smooth, laid-back voice,” recalls McWilliams. But when the team started mingling with one of the game’s choreographers, Chanel Thompson, her big personality seemed like a more appropriate for the evolving Taye. When it came to casting, the directive was clear: find an actor that reminded them of the spirited choreographer. *Like Aubrey, Taye went through a few revisions before materializing as the fiery, self-assured character that fans have come to love. ([http://www.facebook.com/DanceCentralGame Dance Central Facebook] fans love to post “Taye Taye all the way from New York, to LA!” when she’s featured on the page). *As the team refined her design the jacket shrunk to become a piece of clothing that was obviously Taye’s own. “She’s got her own style, and is very much her own person,” Perly commented. As Taye’s in-game style of dancing (and snapshot above) hint, she’s also got a bit of a secret, in terms of her dance background. “We actually thought about putting tap shoes on her, as if her mom made her take lessons,” Perly and Hellion told us. *When it came time to voicing Taye in-game there were some varying opinions about how she would sound. “I actually really wanted her to have this smooth, laid-back, voice,” Hellion said. “I was thinking she would maybe sound a little like Missy Elliot.” The rest of the team, however, wanted Taye’s voice to really relate that despite her small size, she’s got a big personality. *When Chanel, one of the Dance Central choreographers, first met with the team, many of them drew an instant connection between her and the DC character. “We really felt like Taye would probably be very much like Chanel, so when we went into casting we actually looked for an actor that reminded us of her.” Trivia * She is known to bake cookies with nephews and nieces * Her sister is Lil T * She is apparently African-American girl Name: Ravenna Marie-Taye Cohen Nicknames: '''Raven, T, Crash, Taye or Forward Girl. '''Age: '''Around seventeen, but that's okay. '''Hobbies: Chillin’ with my home girls and making up routines. Used to take tap lessons, but that’s over with. Interests: Going to the movies, block parties, and making cookies with the nieces and nephews. What? Gotta keep family close right? Favorite Movie: La Cosa Nostra from 1976. Biggest Pet Peeve: When your take-out order gets screwed up and you’re already back home before you figure it out. Enough to drive a person crazy! Blood Type: What type of question is that? Waste of time... but anyways, O+ Taye-_lilt_concept.jpg 2278007-flash4wrd90s04.jpg Taye-dc2.jpg Taye.jpg Category:Characters Category:Power S Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3